


Distractions

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, TIVA smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: It was a simple op, but Tony and Ziva get distracted. One shot





	Distractions

Distractions

In theory, the op was simple. Tim and Gibbs would be leaving a bar, pretending to be tipsy. Tony and Ziva would be in the alley across the street, pretending to be a couple looking for some privacy. As the perp followed Gibbs and Tim out of the bar, they would lead him to a parking lot down the street, where Tony and Ziva would close ranks from behind. 

Once they had him surrounded, the arrest would be made. Simple, straightforward, easy to execute, they’d done it before. Simple.

Gibbs and Tim got the perp in sight and made sure he watched them. Periodically they would check in to Tony or Ziva on the earwig. Good to go. “Five minutes, we move.” Gibbs confirmed.

Tony and Ziva moved towards the alley. Tony had Ziva’s hand, and started kissing her on the street under the street lights. They moved into the shadows in the alley and he fused his lips on hers. One of them would be sure to keep an eye on the front door of the bar. Ziva pulled Tony to her, and locked her lips on his. God, his kisses set her on fire.

Tony pressed himself to Ziva, her mouth fused to his. Her body so near to him set him on fire. He wanted her; lord he wanted her, naked and in his arms. He moved his hand to her breast, cupping it and teasing her nipple through the top she had on. Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony’s neck, not realizing she knocked his earwig loose.

As she pressed her body into his, she could feel his erection pressing into her. Oh, god, she wanted that filling her core and fucking her to oblivion. Tony’s hand brushed her hair back, and not realizing, he loosened her earwig by tangling it in her curls. 

They kissed hungrily, attention only on the other and the heat of the moment. Both were breathing heavily, the charge between them filling the pair with heat and electricity from the nearness to each other. Tony slid a hand under her miniskirt to Ziva’s crotch, teasing her through her panties. She moved her hand to brush his erection. God, he needed her, he wanted her…

~TIVA~

Gibbs called his agents for the fifth time, “DiNozzo, David, move in, MOVE IN NOW. Dammit, where are you two?”

Somehow, he and Tim managed to drop the perp and cuff him, but it would have been much easier if the other two had kept their end of the op as planned. Gibbs pulled the perp to his feet roughly and he and Tim pushed the guy towards the cars.

“David? DiNozzo? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?” No response on the earwigs had Gibbs concerned and Tim down right worried.

“Think something happened to them, Boss?” Tim looked to Gibbs.

“There had better be a good explanation.” Gibbs was just a bit peeved.

~TIVA~

Tony could feel the dampness in the crotch of Ziva’s panties. He was just about bursting out of his pants, his desire for her almost painful. Ziva was breathing heavily, so close to the edge from Tony’s fingers teasing her clit and core. She wanted his dick to fill her, to drive into her hard and push them both into oblivion.

Tony ran his fingers through Ziva’s curls as his other hand teased her closer to orgasm. As she clenched her core around his fingers, his hand in her hair collided with the dislodged earwig. ' _SHIT!_ ” he thought.

He kissed Ziva as she climaxed, to keep her from making too much noise, or screaming his name as she sometimes did. He slowly untangled the earwig as he held her coming down. She leaned into him, and wondered why he was playing with her hair. She opened her eyes just as Tony untangled the earwig.

“SHIT, SHIT!” Tony held up the earwig for her to see. She took it and placed it back in her ear, while he tried to locate his own. Ziva spotted it caught on his jacket collar, and he put his back into his ear.

“David? DiNozzo? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?” Gibbs’ voice barked at them over the earpieces. Tony brushed Ziva’s hair out of her face. He wiped his fingers on his jeans, knowing that they both had telltale signs of their recent activity.

Ziva leaned into Tony and kissed him one last time, “We will finish this at home,” she whispered into his ear. “Mmm,” Tony nodded as he deepened the kiss.

~TIVA~

Luckily, they had arrived in two vehicles, so Gibbs and Tim took the perp in the vehicle they came in and left the other two to wait for the tow truck. Gibbs had glared at the two the whole time they processed the scene and the perp’s car. They had better have some good explanation for missing the cue. Gibbs and Tim headed back to NCIS with the perp. After the flatbed truck arrived for the perp’s car, Ziva and Tony got back into their vehicle. 

On the way back to the Navy Yard, Tony pulled the car off in a small park. He kissed Ziva, and pulled her to him. She motioned that they should go out of the car. He moved around to the passenger side and Ziva unbuckled his belt and waistband and pulled his zipper down. 

“I want you NOW.” They said together. Tony slid Ziva’s panties down and put his hand in her still wet core. She freed his now erect cock and stroked it expertly. He leaned her back against the side of the car and pulled her legs around his hips as she guided him into her core.

She ground into him as he thrust into her. Oh, god, she felt so good around his dick, her core rippling around him and flaming his desire. Ziva felt Tony filling her, deep, pushing her closer to coming again. He felt her tighten around him and drove deep, spilling his seed within her as she climaxed and moaned his name into their kiss. “Oh, god, Tony, oh…”

“Zi – va, oh yes, oh god Zi…” Spent, they held each other ragged breathing slowly returned to normal. 

~TIVA~

Gibbs and Tim took the perp to interrogation and confronted him with the evidence they had. Gibbs had looked around for the two MIA agents before he went into interrogation. They better have a damned good explanation for disappearing on the job.

Gibbs motioned for Tim to go check the info from the perp on his computer and report back to interrogation. Tim went to his desk as Ziva and Tony were getting off the elevator. He took one look at them, and decided he really did NOT want to hear their explanation at all. He already KNEW from their flushed faces and just the way they were touching each other.

“Hey, McGee, is Gibbs angry?” Tony asked. Ziva was standing next to Tony, and, holy shit, she had her hand on his ass, inside the back of his jeans…

‘”What do you think?” Tim shot back. “If you two don’t want Gibbs to know, you gotta keep it off the job, you know?”

“Don’t want Gibbs to know what?” Gibbs was behind Tony and Ziva and gave each of them a head slap. 

“Um, nothing, Boss.” Tony swallowed hard.

“Nothing, Gibbs.” Ziva quickly moved her hand, hoping Gibbs had not noticed.

“Good, because I don’t need you two playing grab ass on the job.”

“Yes, Boss.” 

“Yes, Gibbs”

“No more distractions. Got it?” They both nodded, and then met each other’s gaze and smiled. If they had timed things right, they would have news for the team in about two months… Of course, they could still add some extra insurance tonight at home…


End file.
